


A New Line of Work (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: 100 Quills BY Snegurochka [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“说幸福可能有些过了。我在这儿不愁吃喝，安全也有保障，不仅仅在于人身，更重要的是思想，另外，鱼真的很新鲜，”Snape如是道来，“总之我觉得很满足。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Line of Work (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Line of Work](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54015) by Snegurochka. 



 

**新岗位**

 

Title: A New Line of Work

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: PG

Prompt Set: 50.4

Prompt: 030: Work

Word Count: 544

**Summary** :

"Happiness is overrated. I am well-fed and watered, have security over my physical body and mental abilities, and the fish is fresh," said Snape. "I am content enough."

**Notes** :

A thank-you ficlet for my beta, **busaikko**. :) Also here. (edit: Also, AU. ;) (The rest of my table is here).

 

 

原文地址：

<http://www.snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/100quills/anewlineofwork.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

摘要：

“说幸福可能有些过了。我在这儿不愁吃喝，安全也有保障，不仅仅在于人身，更重要的是思想，另外，鱼真的很新鲜，”Snape如是道来，“总之我觉得很满足。”

 

 

某鱼注：

AU到日本去了，果然是为了busaikko写的，于是特别加了那些罗马音=v=

继续傻笑><///

 

 

=== A New Line of Work 新岗位===

 

 

“呃，必须承认，Severus，你叫我过来吃午餐的时候，我可没有料到这个。”Remus把自己差点散架的行李箱放稳当，环顾四周。

 

Snape白了他一眼。“旅途怎么样？”

 

“超级迅速，”Lupin掸了掸袍子上的Floo粉，“到处烟灰。”

 

Snape点头，“那么，坐下吧。别妄想叫什么 _加利福尼亚肉卷_ 。你来的那个地方称为寿司的东西，在这儿可是最高等级的款待。”

 

“我和 _你_ 来自同一个地方。”Remus指出，在柜台边找了个位置，抬起一边眉毛，透过眼镜愉快地看着Snape。

 

“再也不是了。你不是的。”

 

“所以说，你在这儿很幸福？”Remus继续左顾右盼。

 

“说幸福可能有些过了。我在这儿不愁吃喝，安全也有保障，不仅仅在于人身，更重要的是思想，另外，鱼真的很新鲜。总之我觉得很满足。”

 

Remus打量他，“你的身子看上去很不错。”唇角明显扬起弧度。

 

“正确，但是我可没有邀请你来和我调情，所以看紧你的裤子。”

 

“那么，你请我来只是为了炫耀高超技术，处理富含脂肪的金枪鱼？”

 

Snape咕哝一声，刀刃游走，鲜红的鱼肉被修长灵巧的手指包裹在米饭和 _海苔（_ _nori_ _）_ 中，再切成漂漂亮亮的六块，将盘子推给Remus，“吃掉。”他命令。

 

Remus接过来，抓起筷子踌躇不决，接受了Snape另一个飞快的白眼之后，黑发男人最终将那两根木棍在他手指间摆正位置。“Mmf。”赞许地狂点头，Remus塞了满口，两颊胀鼓鼓的。

 

“一日为兽，终身为兽。”Snape嘟囔着洗干净刀具，冲服务生点头示意，换过一副新的。轻轻叹息，他粗声粗气地问，“你打算待多久？”

 

Remus好不容易咽下去，“太美味了，Severus。你说得没错，新鲜让一切都截然不同，对不对？呃，我想想。”男人略微沉吟，“ _你_ 叫 _我_ 来的，所以也许你才是应该回答那个问题的人。你知道如果你愿意，我会永远陪在你身边。两年前我就说得很清楚了。”他轻易捉住Snape的视线。

 

黑发男人清了清嗓子，垂下视线研究桌台。“是的，正确。两年前你甚至都分不清 _蛋（_ _tamago_ _）_ 和 _手卷_ _(temaki)_ ，所以别惊讶我把你丢在一边。”他又叹气，好像肩头依旧扛着整个世界的重托。“你会做饭么？”

 

“不会，”Remus高高兴兴回答，“但是我会吃。还有我会后背按摩（backrub）。以及别的……按摩（rubs）。”

 

Snape瞪了他一眼。“非常吸引人，”声音干巴巴的，“我拿出世界上最好的鱼，而你不过是想惹我生气（rub）。”

 

“当心点儿，Severus。你这样说话，会让我兴奋的。”

 

“只是这样说话？”

 

“不。”Remus微笑。

 

“真幸运，”Snape扬起下巴，“你可以留下来，当然是试用期。但别碰我的刀。”

 

“你的 _鳗鱼（_ _unagi_ _）_ 呢？”Remus挑眉，如果他没看错的话，Snape脸上的表情此刻正是相当精彩。

 

“好罢，那个以后再说。或许可能，在绝无问题的情况下，你大概有机会碰我的 _鳗_ ——Lupin！”

 

黑发男人再次目露寒光，Remus则窃笑不已，从长凳上站起来径直走向门口。“几小时后家里见。”他回头，“如果我住下来，那就该去买些东西了。”

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/5/21

 


End file.
